As You Like It
by TearFromTheMoon
Summary: Kagome, sick and tired on Inuyasha always calling her weak and pathetic, finally tells him her secret un be known that a pair of eyes are spying on them. I wrote a prologue but it sucked so here is the just of it. Kagome was missing for about a month and
1. Prolouge

Prologue….

Not very good, but hey, that's for you to decide I guess……..

Dark, dank and uncomfortable. Three of many words could describe the chamber she had been held in for over two hundred years. Captured by the hideous demon Kajimin, a horrible man, eyes like the devil and as evil as he was ugly. She had been in the forest separated from the rest of the group in the midst of confusion. Of course, getting her alone and defenseless had been the plan all along. He captured her, knocked her unconscious, and the next thing she knew she had woken up here, in the retched prison _he _called her 'room'.

For two hundred years he had clawed and cut her until she was on the brink of death, striped away the last bit of her dignity and he was about to steal her sanity, the one thing that was the hardest to hold on to. Two hundred years he had demanded to know the weakness of the two half-brothers, and each time he asked she wouldn't answer. She merely spat in his face, or laughed at him. And every time she was be punished.

She had protected the secrets of the brothers for so long she was begging to cave. The pain, anguish and emotional strain was wearing down on her. Each time he came for a 'visit' she felt herself slipping father and father into insanity. She knew she only had so long before she caved. The door opened and light poured in blinding the girl for a moment, she squinted her eyes and didn't even bother to look up at the intruder, she already knew who it was.

"I wont tell you anything, so why do you even bother asking at all?" she bitterly spat out.

"Because my sweet, I will break your spirit eventually and by the looks of things, it wont be long." He chuckled darkly and slapped her across the face. She spat on him leaving a trail of bloody saliva, he violently whipped it off.

"That wasn't a very wise decision, _Kagome…_"

Kagura flinched at the reverberating sound of the Miko's cries. She couldn't take it any longer. She would help the miko escape, tonight. Naraku was the foulest, most evil and vile creature on the planet. What he was doing to such a pure creature had to be stopped, her heart in his hands be damned. This slip of a girl was the key to Naraku's destruction. Tonight while Naraku went out to collect a jewel fragment she would sneak Kagome out of the time chamber. Her mood darkened as she thought of just how long it had been for the miko and she wasn't keen on finding out.

"Has there been any sign of her? A rumor, anything?" Kaede's worry was evident in her voice.

"No! Not a scrap of news, it's been a month and nothing!" Sango broke down crying shedding scared and frustrated tears. Miroku held the crying slayer and rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her.

"Would ya' quit ur blubberin' already! Cryin' ain't gonna help find Kagome! So get of ur asses and let's go!" Inuyasha yelled. He was worried, he'd never admit it, but he was worried and scared of what could be happenin to her, or what happened to her. He shiverd slightly at the thought of her being 'gone'. He pushed the thought out of his mind, he did not need to be thinking about this now. He angrily turned on his heal tetsuiga resting on his shoulder and began storming out of the village.

Her breathing was ragged and coming in short pants. Her blood was splattered on the walls and floor of the room. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there, she could smell it the tangy, metallic scent was unmistakable. She hung her head and slumped as much as possible, ignoring the pain of the chains as they dug into her skin. She would be sore tomorrow, worse so then she was now. She knew so, she did after all have a lot of experience to back it up. She let out a dry bitter laugh and it echoed back to her. She started laughing bitterly again in short spurts at first, before she let go and started laughing hysterically. Tears were streaming down her face, leaving clean lines on her dirt and blood covered face. Her laughing subsided, the pain in her ribs became too much, the bitter irony of the situation leaving her with a strange feeling. Tired and hungry she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the hunger, she wouldn't be getting any food anytime soon, another sad fact she knew from experience.

The door opened again for the second time that day, this time she did look up. Naraku never visited twice in one day, at least not before. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she looked at the figure standing in the doorway. She could only see the blackened silhouette of the new figure, but that's all she needed to tell that it wasn't Naraku.

Kagura crept towards the chamber, Naraku had left half and hour ago, she had waited to make sure. She silently hoped the craven didn't have the chamber under guard, that his cowardice would bring him to take more detachments then he needed. She let out a sigh of relief as she reached the door with ease. She reached for the handle and hesitated for a moment rethinking her decision, but she pushed it open with the hope this girl could defeat Naraku and give her back her heart, and her freedom.

The door creaked as it swung open and Kagura flinched, squeezing her eyes together, waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever did. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. It was far worse then she had originally thought. The once grey stone walls could barley be seen through all the blood. The miko was near unconscieneness slumping in her chains dazzlingly looking up at her, confusion written on her face, with a tinge of fear.

"Ka-Kagome, it's me, Kagura" the miko didn't move she only scoffed at her.

"Come to have a little go at me as well?" she lazily smirked. "Are you jealous that your master is the only one having all the fun?" Kagura shook her head, partly disturbed at the thought of what she had said. She shook her head again, and walked over to the chains holding Kagome to the wall, she frowned when the miko flinched away.

"Shh…" She hushed as she started to unbind them. "Naraku doesn't know that I'm here, we have to hurry before he gets back," she whispered in a hushed tone as she undid the last bind. Kagome raised a brow,

"Naraku actually went out to do his own dirty work?" She half laughed and half coughed up blood at the remark.

"Yes, I was surprised as well," helping Kagome up she finished, "Let's hurry, I don't think we have much time." Kagome had one arm slung over Kagura's shoulders and Kagura had her arm around her waist to support her. When she fully got Kagome into the light her eyes widened at the sight of her. The amount of cuts alone covered almost every part of her body and her clothes were torn and tattered. She looked closer at her skin, the cuts on the Miko's body seemed to be layered, cuts upon cuts. Naraku really had done a number on her. The bruises she sported were horrible. The new ones were black and blue, some with hints of purple. The old and fading ones were a sickly green yellow and brown colour. Her fingers made Kagura's stomach churn, some of Kagome's fingers didn't bend right and in different directions, they had obviously been broken several times.

"Kagura," the girl started, jostling the wind demoness from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she looked expectantly at her.

"How long?" her voice was barley a whisper and Kagura had to strain her ears to hear her.

"How long, what?" Kagome looked up.

"How long have I been outside the time chamber?" Kagura turned here head away.

"It had been a month." Kagome's eyes shot open.

" A month!" Kagura tried to quiet her but the miko kept on. "I've only been in there for one month on the outside, I was in there for two hundred years and it has only been a month!" Kagura slapped a hand over Kagome's mouth muffling her tirade. Kagura quietly hissed at her.

"Do you want to get yourself caught and go back?" Kagome shook her head in a negative. She had only been there for a month, the thought bothered her yet comforted her at the same time. She realized that her friends had only been looking for that long and at least they hadn't lost too much time looking for her, they still might have a chance to gather the remaining jewel shards and defeat Naraku. Even if it was a slim chance.

Both women let out a breath of relief as they reached the outside of the castle. With out so much as a hiccup.

"I can only take you to the edge of the castle grounds, from there on out your on your own." Kagura gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I do wish I could see you off to your village, but if I leave Naraku will know and you wont have much of a head start. Kagome curtly nodded her head.

"I understand Kagura, I'll be fine, I hope." Her last word more to herself then to the wind demoness. She smiled weakly at her.

"I can do something things for you, can you stand here for a moment?"

"Yeah, I think." Kagome watched with careful gaze as Kagura walked over to a pie of leaves under a nearby tree and brushed them away. Under the leaves revealed a bow with a quiver filled with arrows along with what she thought looked like a dragger of some sort.

"Wasn't sure if you could pull back the string so I brought a dagger as well." Kagome beamed. It felt odd, almost foreign to her. Having smiled not in so long, but it felt good and refreshing, like she was starting her long trip back to being her normal self again.

"Thank you Kagura," she breathed, wide eyes transfixed by the beauty of the weapons. The dagger, she noticed, was a few inches longer than any she had seen before, but the hilt of it caught her attention most. It was the head of some kind of serpent or dragon, with rubies for the eyes. The craftsmanship was impeccable, almost flawless detail. The bow was a different story, it was a simple recurve bow that at first glance looked plane and simple, but on closer inspection you could see the grip was made of a light, black coloured metal. It matched the dagger, she took the weapons and was surprised to find them so light, she started to put them on carefully but Kagura intervened.

"There's one more thing, I salvaged this from your yellow _thing_ of yours." Kagura pulled out one more thing from the foliage. Kagome recognized it immediately, it was the fighting outfit Souta had given her the last time she had been home. It was a simple out fit, all black; the pants were tight fitted at the top and became looser as it went down. The top was the same, tight fitted until it reached her waist and became loose, falling down to her knees, to 'v' shaped slits allowed her to move freely. It was like a dress with pants.

She thanked Kagura again and quickly put on her clothes, with a lot of help from Kagura. She gave Kagome her sash and tide the dagger to her waist and then she slung the quiver on her back, she would have to carry the bow herself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't salvage anything else, like shoes. I'm afraid you're going to have to do without them, for now anyway. Here take this, you'll need it." Kagura forced a small but slightly heavy bag into her hand. Kagome opened it and peered inside she gasped as the coins glimmered in the light of the moon.

"I can't take this." She exclaimed and looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Yes you are going to take it." Her voice was stern and left no room for arguments. "You'll need it to buy shoes," she pointed to Kagome's bare feet. "And supplies like food and other necessities." Kagome voiced her acceptance and Kagura turned to the dark forest with a grim expression. She'd have to leave Kagome on her own now. She had weapons, yes, but she was so weak and frail. Her energy levels were way down, barley existent. She had no idea how the girl was still standing, let alone breathing. Kagome would probably not be able to protect herself. She wasn't even sure she could walk on her own; she was having difficulty just standing there as it was.

They both looked at each other for a moment and looked back at the forest. Kagome was frightened, she wasn't sure she would make it out of the forest alive. But anything was better then staying in that time chamber with Naraku.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, I am in your debt, if you need anything please don't hesitate to do so. Just come and find me, alright?" Kagura gave her a curt nod.

"I will." Kagome clumsily tried to hug the demoness. They turned back to face the forest again and Kagome took a deep breath knowing what she was going to do, it frightened her, but she had to do it. Kagura expanded her senses, trying to determine what the safest way to send her would be. She stood there for a moment searching for any sign of a way, as Kagome looked at her with curiosity. There it was, an energy signal, one she knew would help Kagome get back to where she was going. He wasn't to far off, Kagome could probably make it to him; either that or the scent of her blood would call him to her, hopefully.

Okay so I added this part to take out the stupid last paragraph of the prologue... Well I hope its okay...

Sniffing the air lightly the scent of fresh blood caught his nose. Whoever's blood it was, they were extremely weak. Probably stumbling off to die somewhere off from the beaten path.

'_Uhg, stupid fools always getting into trouble,' _The light growl vibrated from his chest as he rolled his eyes. He followed his nose all the way to the heap strewn out below the tree. The cuts and bruises made her almost look like the ground, there were so many. She was breathing lightly, but he could barely see her lungs rise and fall with each shallow, ragged breath. He took slow steps toward her, even this wounded she could still severally wound him, if she felt threatened. '_Who could have done such a thing as this?'_Her eyes opened to the most beautiful eyes that had ever looked at him. So enchanted by her eyes he missed the change in her scent and was sent hurling through the air, smashing down three trees.

Her power rippled through the air around her like a pebble dropped on still water. He got up amazed that the small girl had so much power, even in the state she was in now. He slowly paced his way back to her side and kneeled, she wasn't breathing anymore, not even the faintest of heartbeats could be heard. But those beautiful eyes were still open, dull and dead, her head lulled to the side and her lips slightly open, face of death. He felt something knot in him, this face didn't belong on her, nor should it ever, not when he could help it.

His mind was set, nothing could change it. He unsheathed his sword and raised it into the air, then let it fall and slice through her. Just as all the wounds had healed he was in the tree above her, sheltered from her view.

Kagome lurched forwards sucking in all the air she could in a panic. She frantically searched around her for any signs of _him. _There were none, just a faint scent of another demon.

"Wha-how?" She stood up and patted herself down with her hands. '_All the wounds, everything, they're all gone!' _He watched in amused at her confusion, her marred eyebrows looked cute on her. So innocent and naïve she seemed.

Kagome felt a chill up her spine and goose bumps covered her body even though it wasn't cold.

"Who-Who's there?" She crouched slightly and looked around, up in the trees and around the ground. Finding nothing she straightened back up still looking around her with caution. "_I think I should get the heck outta here, pronto!' _Taking one last look around she took off, leaving a slightly confused demon in her wake.

"Face it, Sango, she ain't commin' back." Inuyasha through his hands in the air, "She's probably dead somewhere, or got eaten by some stupid demon!" Sango and Miroku both gasped.

"You stupid ass hole! How can you say that about Kagome-chan?" He crossed his arms and lifted his nose in the air defiantly.

"'Cuz she's weak, that's why, she's nothing like Kikyo!" Inuyasha barley had time to doge Sango's boomerang before it came crashing down. "Hey, what the hell was that for!""For being you, you ass!"

Kagome peered through the bushes at her friends, she was already in her human form just in case Inuyasha was actually paying attention.

'_Does he always have to pick a fight?' _she sighed and decided she might as well get this over with, she really needed to go home.

"Um, excuse me, but could you both stop fighting please!" they all turned to Kagome.

"Ka-Kagome!"

"Kagome-samma!" Sango and Miroku both shouted as they enveloped her into a large hug.

"Gods I've missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too, oh Kagome we thought you were, you were." Sango's voice faded of and she hugged Kagome as she cried.

"Oh, Sango, I missed you too!" They both cried as they hugged each other.

"Hey, knock it off will ya!" They all glared at him.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" he slammed face first into the ground with a string of violent threats behind him. "Oh, and Inuyasha, I'm going to see my mom, so I'll be back in a few days!" She waved over her shoulder as she walked towards the well.

"Oh, hells no, wench! You ain't goin' anywhere!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Sango and Miroku glanced knowingly at each other each having the same thought. '_Oh boy, here we go again…'_

Thanks TearFromTheMoon…..


	2. Pure Blood

As You Like It: Chapter One……. Pure Blood

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…………but I'd like to own Sesshomaru!!!!!!!

Summary – Kagome, sick and tired on Inuyasha always calling her weak and pathetic, finally tells him her secret un be known that a pair of eyes are spying on them. I wrote a prologue but it sucked so here is the just of it. Kagome was missing for about a month and the gang tried to find her, Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku and taken into a chamber, much like the one in DBZ where time on the inside was MUCH slower than on the outside. While she was there Naraku tourcherd and trained her for almost 200 years, trying to break her to succumb to his will and help him destroy Inuyasha… She barley escaped with her life, and made her way back to the group.

Sesshomaru silently looked on at the two, who continued their quarrel unaware of his presence.   
"Where the _hell_ do you get off telling me who I can and cannot see? You're not my Father, nor are you my mate Inuyasha! So tell me, because I fail to see where you have the right." Inuyasha stood baffled at the young Miko's outburst, but it didn't take him log to sober up.  
" Well, if you weren't so stupid and weak, unlike Kikyo, maybe I wouldn't feel the need to!" he shouted.  
"Weak! Stupid!" Kagome ground out. She had had enough of Inuyasha calling her waek and stupid. "That's it!" she yelled and threw her hands up in defeat as Inuyasha smirked. "Wipe that smile off your face, Inuyasha." Her eyes flashed dangerously. " I have had enough of your constant comparisons of me to your dead bitch! Tired of you always putting me down. Well here's a news flash for you!" Her voice was deadly calm now; Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her snap like this. He crossed his arms indignantly and turned his nose to the air.  
" Well, what is it wench, we ain't got all night." She growled.

"You truly are a fool Inuyasha, you know that." She laughed darkly. " Sango figured it out, Miroku, Kirara, even Shippou made me." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his undivided attention on Kagome. "I'm not Kikyou's reincarnation, half-wit, I am no one's."  
"That's impossible your just in denial Kagome, when are you going to accept the fact that your-."   
" Silence half-breed, I grow tired of you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
" Kagome, you sound just like Sesshomaru." Kagome grinned.  
" That's because me and you darling half-brother aren't too different. You really haven't figured it out have you?" Inuyasha shook his head, and she chuckled darkly again. " I'm not Kikyou's reincarnation because I was born _before_ her." Inuyasha looked stumped. "Still don't get it? Fine I'll show you why I'm not weak and pathetic, because unlike you I have untainted blood, pure blood, just like Sesshomaru. So compared to me, you're the one who's pathetic!" Her body started to glow and shake as her nails and teeth elongated, her hair becoming longer, with a purple sheen to it. Her eyes turned the colour of the sea, her face the markings of a high-class royal demoness, with a powerful nature. She was beautiful, like a goddess, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes popped out f their heads ant the sight of her.  
"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled in shock. " H-how is this possible!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he drew his sword. "You bitch!" he screamed. " You used the jewel shards for this didn't you!"

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, winging his sword around wildly. Kagome side stepped the sudden attack and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the nearest tree, which just happened to be the one Sesshomaru was currently occupying. Inuyasha was sprawled, in what looked like, in a most uncomfortable position, unconscious. Sighing at the state of the poor Hanyou, she turned to leave, tilting her head sideways towards the tree.  
" Enjoy the show Fluffy?" She threw her head backwards in an uproar of laughter. Sesshomaru scowled at the nickname she had bestowed upon him as he gracefully jumped down from his perch in the tree.  
" I knew there was something off about you, girl. No one can attack this Sesshomaru and get away with their life so easily." She smiled and turned towards him.  
"I believe that this Kagome has gotten away with her life more than once, Fluffy." Sesshomaru growled openly at the demoness.   
" That is Lord Sesshomaru to you, wench." Kagome eyes narrowed at the Lord.  
" And that is Kagome-samma to you as well, _prick._" She glowered. Sesshomaru stalked angrily toward the miko-demon, his eyes tinged red, but she held her ground unwavering. Sesshomaru's inner beast was going crazy, she wasn't afraid or intimidated by him!  
"Watch your tongue girl, or this Sesshomaru will be forced to act accordingly."

He was barley inches away from her face and still she did not move.  
"And what would be accordingly?" she asked slyly.  
" You don't want to know." She raised a perfect brow.  
" Oh really? You've just gone and decided this for me, have you?" Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.  
" Yes, this Sesshomaru has." Kagome tried to retaliate but Sesshomaru had other plans. Using their close proximity to his advantage his released a small amount of his poison in a gaseous form knocking the girl out with ease. Kagome's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her knees buckled as she fell into Sesshomaru's firm chest. Looking down he almost sighed. Oh the headache he would have later. Once she awoke she wouldn't be as peaceful as she was now. Sesshomaru knew that once those gorgeous eyes of hers opened, there would be hell to pay. From what he knew, this girl would go kicking and screaming till the end, and with his sensitive hearing, he couldn't wait. Picking up her still form up into his arm and tail, he formed his cloud and swiftly sped off toward the western lands, leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle near daybreak, to see everything proceeding as usual. He had to suppress a groan when he smelled the familiar stench of Jakken coming his way.  
"Mi Lord!" The shriveled toad yelled as he waddled over to Sesshomaru.  
"You've returned ahead of schedule! It is so wonder-." Jakken stopped his ranting when he noticed the bundle in Sesshomaru's arm.   
"Mi Lord not _another _wench, I thought that Rin was-."   
"Silence Jakken or I will relieve you of your head." Jakken's eyes widened and he bowed and kissed the ground in front of Sesshomaru.  
"My most humble apologies my Lord, Please do not kill this most humble servant of yours." Sesshomaru snorted at the pathetic toad as he walked through the palace doors. A servant greeted him.  
"My Lord, is there anything this servant can do for you?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment as he stared down at the servant.  
" Yes, prepare a room next to mine and find Aahiko and tell him to report to me in the study." The servant bowed lover, and quickly left. Shifting the girl, he gracefully made his way towards the study though the seemingly endless hallways.

Sliding open the door of his destination, he walked in to the far side of the room and placed Kagome onto the couch. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he got a chance to finally look at her. The marking on her face seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Her silvery marking held an odd shape and in the light it seemed to glitter in a thousand different colours. He traced the outline of the symbol that adorned her brow and found her face to be as smooth as water. Realizing what he was doing Sesshomaru ripped away his hand as if it was on fire. Aahiko knocked on Sesshomaru' s door and waited for permission to answer.  
" Come in." Sesshomaru's cold voice pierced the silence as he walked to stand by his desk. Aahiko stepped through the door, not needing to open it and bowed to Sesshomaru.

Aahiko was one of Sesshomaru finest assassins and what one could perceive to be a close friend. They had grown up together as children; their Fathers had trained them together.  
"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru"  
"Yes I did." Sesshomaru walked to stand by Kagome.  
" I have a somewhat difficult task for you, Aahiko." He said looking at Kagome. Aahiko almost jumped when he noticed her lying dormant on the couch. He couldn't help but notice the obvious beauty she possessed. " You are to watch her, protect her, and above all make sure she in no way leaves her room. I am not yet aware of the abilities she is capable of."  
"Yes of course, but Lord Sesshomaru, who is she?" Sesshomaru sighed.  
"Her name is Kagome, that is all you need to know, for now." Aahiko didn't like this at all, he was going to have to baby-sit some spoiled demoness, and Sesshomaru was acting weird, he normally told him everything that was going on. But this time Sesshomaru was leaving him in the dark and he had no idea of what to do in this situation.

There was another knock on the door; the servant he had talked to earlier informed him that the room was ready. Picking up the miko again he carried her to the bedroom.

"Oh uhg!" Kagome groaned, and sat up. "I feel like I just got hit by a truck, or something." She put her hand to her forehead in an effort to stop the throbbing pain in her temples. Wincing, she slowly got out of bed being careful not to jostle her head as much as possible. Her feet came into contact with the cool wood floor waking her up fully. She looked around at the lavished room. It was mainly purple with a silver accent. Kagome looked over the expensive furniture with awe. Never had she seen such a room. She gazed around a little while longer before the events of the previous night came flooding back into her mind. Sesshomaru's face, the acrid smell of his poison and then nothing.

"Sesshomaru you bastard!" She growled angrily. Storming towards the door she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Letting out a frustrated sigh she tried again. And again and again until she threw her hands up in defeat, kicking the door in frustration. She was unaware of the demon keeping watch over her. "Okay, so, now what?" She looked around the room and smirked when she say the doors leading to the balcony. She silently cheered in joy. Briskly, she walked over and threw the massive doors open. Smiling she breathed in the fresh air and leaned over the edge of the balcony, preparing herself to jump off. Looking down she froze; she was so high up she didn't even think Sesshomaru could survive the fall. "Okay, maybe this isn't such a good idea." She walked back into her room leaving the doors open and looked for an alternate way out. After about fie minutes she didn't find any. "Aagh! This is so not happening!" She yelled in frustration. Stomping back over to the door she started pounding on it. "Hey! Is there anybody out there?" She was getting furious; she felt her anger coiling inside her bubbling to the top. She felt ready to burst in fury, but instead she fell through the door. "Ahhhh!" she yelped and landed on her butt.

Aahiko was beginning to get a headache from the racket the small girl was making. He was distracted from the dull pulse in his head when Sesshomaru rounded the corner towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru" he bowed.  
"Good afternoon Aahiko, I hear she has awoken." Aahiko chuckled lightly.  
"Yes, I believe the whole castle has." Sesshomaru smirked. Both of there eyed widened as Kagome herself yelped and fell through the door. Aahiko's mouth was agape and Sesshomaru masked his shock.  
"How-." Kagome looked up at him and then looked to Sesshomaru. She stood up and rubbed her sore bottom slightly before turning her fury on Sesshomaru.  
" You bastard!" She yelled as she glared at him. "What the hell did you do that for? That was so not necessary! You could have asked first! You big jerk!" Kagome then took a breath and turned to Aahiko. " Oh hello there. My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you!" She chirped and bowed at him. Aahiko raised a brow at the girl's strange behavior, yelling at Sesshomaru one minute and the next she was happily saying hello? What was this girl?  
" It is nice to meet you as well, I am Aahiko." Kagome smiled back at him and then turned back to Sesshomaru.  
" Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded, glaring at Sesshomaru, who in turn stared idly at her. "Well?" She asked again.  
" This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to a weak little girl." Kagome gasped and clenched her fists together in anger.   
"What was that?" She gritted her teeth in anger.  
" I said, this Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to a weak little girl." Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously as she growled at him. "Oh really?" She smirked. Aahiko didn't like where this was headed.

Reaching deep within her self, Kagome grasped a hold of her miko powers. She concentrated on them forcing the pink purity into her hand. The hair on Aahiko and Sesshomaru's necks began to rise their senses telling them to run from the danger, but it was too late. Kagome threw her small energy ball at Sesshomaru hitting him square in the gut; he flew backwards and hit the wall at the end of the hallway. He groaned and sat up glaring at the miko-demon.  
"Am I so weak now, your highness?" She chuckled darkly a little before Aahiko had her against the wall, sword to her throat.  
"Move and die Miko." Aahiko's voice was almost as cold a Sesshomaru's as he spoke, putting more pressure on the blade with each word drawing blood.  
"Aahiko, release the wench I will deal with her." Sesshomaru turned cold eyes upon Kagome silently warning her that if she did anything stupid, he wouldn't hesitate to react violently. "Yes mi Lord." Aahiko bowed and retreated out of the hallway with one last glare at Kagome.

Once Aahiko had gone Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her down the hallway. They walked a few feet before coming upon two huge white doors, she didn't have time to look at them for they were thrown open and she was violently cast to the ground. She hit the wood with a sickening crack as her shoulder popped out of its socket. She let out a silent scream of pain and bit her lip drawing blood. She only had a few seconds before Sesshomaru picked her up and slammed her into a wall.  
"Wench!" He spit out. "You dare attack this Sesshomaru in front of his servants?" Kagome whimpered from the pain in her shoulder, Sesshomaru wasn't helping any by griping it so tightly and shaking her. Mustering up as much courage as possible and looked Sesshomaru dead strait in the eyes. "It seems that I have dared, now doesn't it?" she half smiled and half winced from the pain. "You will learn your place, bitch!" He snarled, his face a hair away from hers.  
"Already have, and my _place _has _nothing _to do with _YOU!" _

Kagome's eyes glowed softly red, her fury seeping out into the open. Sesshomaru pushed her harder up against the wall earning a soft cry of pain from Kagome. He smirked, feeling triumphant over her. Realizing this Kagome growled low in her throat, warning Sesshomaru to back off. Sesshomaru grinned darkly at her.   
"It seems, my little demoness, that this Sesshomaru has the upper hand. So you can either do as I say, or face the consequences." His grin grew wider as he leaned in his mouth on her ear. "And trust me, my little demoness, you don't want the consequences." Kagome squirmed under him, desperately trying to push him away with her uninjured arm. Sesshomaru only tightened his grip he had upon her.

"Let me go Sesshomaru! Let me go!" she pleaded, becoming more desperate with every attempt to free herself. Memories of her time with Naraku flashed through her head. The distant screams as he cut her flesh and broke her down played in her mind. Her heart began to race as fear and self-preservation began to take over. Her breathing became erratic; her mind was hazed with panic. The sly smirk and the death grip Sesshomaru had on her weren't helping either.

Sesshomaru was begging to lose his patience as well as his temper. The girl was just too damn confusing. He could smell her fear as if it were tangible. She was squirming and pathetically trying to push away from him.  
"Woman, I will not release you until you calm down." His voice was smooth and even as he spoke to her. Kagome began to fight him less and less until finally she gave in and stopped. Though still tense with anticipation of another assault Sesshomaru began to slowly release her from his firm grip. She looked at him warily while cradling her dislocated shoulder. Sesshomaru took a step forward to inspect it only to find that Kagome moved two steps away from him. Sesshomaru frowned oddly enough this didn't anger him he felt something twinge inside at the sight of her wounded and afraid, all of which was his fault.

"Come here, your arm, let this Sesshomaru see it." He motioned with his hand for her to come to him but she flinched in response. Her instincts were telling her that this demon in front of her was much stronger than she, and he was not to be trifled with. "Miko, I am not going to hurt you come here." This time it wasn't an option it was an order. Frightened of what he might do she quickly walked and stood before him, her eyes cast to the side not wanting to see him. Sesshomaru noticed this and frowned again, the same twinge as before resurfacing. "Give me your arm." She complied and bit her lip to silence the cry of pain as he took her arm into his hands. Sesshomaru felt around her shoulder and solidified that it was indeed dislocated, he didn't miss the caustic smell of her unshed tears as he worked. Kagome cried out when he put pressure on a particularly sensitive part. He couldn't help but be disgusted when the urge to apologize to her bubbled up in his throat. Pushing the feeling aside he released her arm back to her. "Your shoulder is dislocated, we will need to pop it back in." He stated. "Well, no duh!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the stoic demon lord and he growled, warning her to fall silent.  
"Come, we will go find Aahiko, he will fix this for you." He said gesturing towards her shoulder. Turning to face the door he looked back at her in a silent order for her to follow.

Kagome silently followed Sesshomaru through the seemingly endless hallways. The inside of the castle was astonishing, paintings, of which she could only assume were Sesshomaru's ancestors, lined the walls of the hallways each unique in there own ways. She was awed and the sheer size the castle must be, she had walked through so many long halls she was begging to believe this place was built like a maze, which didn't really surprise her, Sesshomaru had numerous enemies, ones that would surely be lost before they could kill him, inevitably getting could and killed. She almost smirked at the idea. She was jostled from her musing when she ran into Sesshomaru's solid back. He turned raising a silver brow at her antics. Brushing it off he opened two large doors. Kagome peered around him and gasped, behind the doors laid the largest dojo she had ever dreamed of. She figured it could hold at last five Sesshomaru's in his true form.

Everyone inside of the dojo stopped whatever they were doing to face Sesshomaru, a few whispers about the goddess beside him blew through the men.

Kagome gulped, there were so many demons in there, and she doubted she could take them all on. She became frightened; this must have been what Sesshomaru meant when he said 'consequences'. She almost shuddered at the thought of what these me could do to her. She halted in her thoughts when she remembered that Sesshomaru had said he was taking her to get her arm fixed. But if he _was_ intending to fix her arm, why would he punish her? Or for that matter kill her? Her fears subsided and she stood a little taller as she made her way out from behind Sesshomaru, not missing the murmurs about her.

Sesshomaru was slightly proud that Kagome had caused such a stir. Glancing once at Kagome, he turned back to the crowed of soldiers before him.  
"Aahiko" he ordered, motioning the Shadow demon to come over to him. Aahiko was there in a flash, bowing to Sesshomaru.  
" Yes Lord Sesshomaru, is there something I can do for you?" He straitened up and looked at his lord expectantly, taking a quick glance toward the miko-demon. "  
It seems that the demoness here has somehow dislocated her left shoulder, I need you to escort her to the hospice wing and see to it the problem is fixed. Then make sure she stays in her room." Aahiko bowed and escorted Kagome back out into the endless hallways.

"Sorry" She muttered. Aahiko looked at her in surprise, the rumors about her were somewhat true, she was an anomaly.  
"May I inquire just what you are sorry for?" Kagome looked at him for a second before answering.  
"I'm sorry that you have to baby-sit me, I'm pretty sure that was the last thing you ever wanted to do" She laughed sadly. "It seems that I am always the last thing on everyone's list. If you need me to do anything for you, just ask." She smiled at him and turned her head back down, facing the ground. He was a bit shocked at the fact that she had apologized to him. Aahiko was sure she would be another spoiled demoness, only caring about herself, he didn't think that she would turn out to be a humble demoness who cared about others. She was after all extraordinarily powerful not to mention beautiful.

They continued walking a while longer in silence, both contemplating as they went. Kagome looked up when Aahiko stopped walking.  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
"We are at the medical wing, Lady Kagome." Aahiko opened the door for her and allowed her to walk in first, following closely behind her. Kagome looked around at her new surroundings. The smell of the room hit her the hardest, the scent was _horrible, _it smelt of blood and death, not to mention the acrid smell of potions and ointments. She swallowed the urge to vomit. She noticed that the walls in here were bare and it made the room feel hollow and cold. There were simple cots lined against the walls, bedside tables beside them. She pulled herself away from her thought when Aahiko began to speak.  
" Iyasu, are you here?" Kagome looked around, confused as to why he wouldn't know if she was there.  
'_I thought that his specialty was sensing auras. Why wouldn't he be able to sense this Iyasu?'_ She continued to look around when she spotted the Iyasu character. She came out of the shadows in the corner of the room, seemingly like she had glided out of black water suspended in the air. Iyasu glided across the room like she was skating on ice. She was wearing a thin black outfit, much like the one Sango wore, only silk. Her hair was equally black, contrasting against her pale skin and ruby red lips.  
'_She's beautiful' _Kagome thought. '_It should be a crime to be that pretty' _

"Aahiko?" Iyasu asked, worry evident in her shaking voice. "Aahiko, what are you doing here? You are not hurt are you?" She touched his shoulder and looked him over, searching for any signs of injury. Aahiko laughed at the antics of the demoness.  
"Iyasu, calm down. I am in no way injured, and this is not a social call." Iyasu frowned a little at hearing he wasn't going to stay long. "I am here because Lady Kagome has dislocated her shoulder and Sesshomaru has ordered me to hand her over to you for the moment." Iyasu's eyes widened as she looked at Kagome, noticing her for the first time.  
"This is Lady Kagome?" She looked to Aahiko for conformation that it was true.  
"Yes, yes it is." He gave Kagome a small smile before Iyasu began to speak again.  
"Oh my goodness! Aahiko you didn't do her justice, she is not pretty! She looks like a goddess!" she exclaimed half yelling. "Honestly you would think you were blind or something," she chastised. Kagome was baffled and shocked at her statement.  
'_I look like a goddess? What is he talking about? The only thing I have ever been called is weak, ugly and pathetic. What is she smoking?' _Kagome blushed a little at the comment.

"Well I don't know about goddess, but I'm definitely not as pretty as you are." Kagome chuckled a little bit, wincing from the pain as she jostled her arm.  
"Oh, forgive me! I totally forgot about your arm! Here sit on that chair." Aahiko laughed at Iyasu, she was always so frazzled. "Oh, do shut up Aahiko. You are ever so annoying, wouldn't you agree Lady Kagome?" Iyasu laughed.  
"I don't know, I really don't know Aahiko that well, and please just call me Kagome, the 'Lady' stuff isn't really needed, I'm not exactly royalty here." Both demons raised a brow at her. "Kagome, it doesn't matter if your royalty or not. You are Sesshomaru's guest, for one, but you power alone earns you that title." Aahiko stated looking as serious as Sesshomaru.  
"M-My power? You're kidding, right? I'm really not powerful at all. Inuyasha always said that I was weak, as does Sesshomaru." Iyasu gasped.  
"Well, don't you even listen to those two, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are thick headed fools to call you that. I'm sure that given the right situation you could best Sesshomaru." Iyasu smiled. "Iyasu, I think you should fix her arm now." Aahiko said coolly, not liking the fact that Iyasu was potentially giving the Miko-Demoness ideas.

Iyasu sighed and started to work on Kagome.  
"Now it's just a dislocated shoulder so it's nothing big, but I will warn you that it is going to hurt worse then when it popped out. But only for a couple of seconds, I will count to three and then ill force it back in, hold on to the chair with your other hand to brace yourself. Kagome nodded and bit her lip, Iyasu counted to three and Kagome made a muffled cry of pain as it went in. She blinked her eyes as they watered and took in a few deep breaths. The pain subsided but there was still a dull ache that lingered. "There now, see? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kagome looked at Iyasu and raised her eyebrows.  
"Uh huh, yeah, no biggie." She drawled and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, stop being such a baby." Iyasu teased.  
"I am not a baby! That hurt, you would complain too, you know." Aahiko sighed; he had a feeling that these two were going to be inseparable.

Okay so that was chapter one! I know that I haven't updated on any of my old stories but I keep forgetting the password to my accounts and having to make new ones… I know I have a horrible memory! So if you have any suggestions for the story then tell me bout them!! And if you would be so kind as to review I would really be happy!


	3. Realization

Chapter 2!!!!!!

Aahiko had taken Kagome back to her room and she and Iyasu were currently occupied in a conversation. He sighed and made his way back to Sesshomaru's study to update him on everything. He knocked on the unusually large door before entering.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I have some good and bad news about Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at Aahiko and stood.  
"Well do I have to stand here all day or are you going to tell me what the situation is?" his voice sounding more board than usual.  
"Yes of course. The good news is that Iyasu has fixed Lady Kagome's shoulder. The bad news is that well, it seems Lady Kagome and Iyasu are making fast friends. In fact Iyasu is with Lady Kagome in her quarters right this very moment." Sesshomaru was less than pleased. Iyasu was the craftiest Shadow Demon he knew, he was surprised that she wasn't born a Kitsune.   
"Thank you Aahiko, you may have the rest of the day to yourself, I will watch the girl, you may go." Aahiko bowed and tanked Sesshomaru before leaving.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, Iyasu and Kagome combined would be well the most annoying thing ever. Growling he stood up and made his way to Kagome's room. When he got there he found the room to be empty. Iyasu and Kagome were nowhere to be found. Letting out another growl of annoyance he swiftly sped on his heel and stormed through the castle halls, servants quickly moved out of his way in fear of being a casualty to his anger. His pace quickened when he located her aura, she was in the garden with Iyasu doing Kami knows what. He flew into the gardens fury on his heels, he spotted them sitting on a bench in front of a large rose bush. He stopped walking and looked at looked at the two, the wind lightly blew her hair around and the light hit her making it seem as if she was glowing. She was a vision, simply sitting there laughing in a melodic voice, she seemed perfect, earht real as if she was an angel sent to earth.  
'_Kagome would make a wonderful mate, beautiful, powerful, just like a rose with thorns.' _Sesshomaru frowned at his thoughts. '_What am I thinking, this is ludicrous, I must be delirious or something.' _

Grunting, he made his way towards the oblivious girls, stopping a few feet in front of them. Iyasu noticed Sesshomaru first and quickly stood and bowed to Sesshomaru.  
"My Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me I did not see you there." Sesshomaru nodded slightly acknowledging her apology.  
"You" he barked turning to Kagome. "Get up." Kagome stared blankly at him. "I will not repeat myself, girl, now get up." Kagome jumped up the anger in Sesshomaru's voice was scaring her. Iyasu looked on at the sceen worrying about her new friend. When Sesshomaru was angry he was not someone to be messed with. Sesshomaru turned his head to Iyasu, who abruptly stood up straighter. "You are dismissed." Iyasu gave Kagome a sympathetic look, which was returned with a small smile. Iyasu left them in the garden and went to go find Aahiko.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome. "I told you to stay in your room, are you deaf, or are you just stupid?" Kagome lower her head and her bangs covered her eyes. That feeling that was begging to become alarmingly familiar crept back up inside his gut, twisting itself in knots. He fought the urge to sigh as he looked at her, she looked so lost, not like the girl who only moments ago was laughing and glowing like an angel. He felt the odd urge to comfort her, make her smile like that at him. He shook off the feeling and watched her scuff her feet in the dirt. "Kagome." His voice came out softer than he had intended. Kagome's head shot up and she looked at Sesshomaru in shock before she smiled. "What are you smiling?" Kagome's smile grew wider.  
"You said my name.," she said, her smile still growing. Sesshomaru was baffled.  
'_Who knew that something as simple as saying her name could get her to smile so beautifully." _He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.  
"Sesshomaru, are you okay." She looked at him worriedly as she put a soft hand to his forehead.   
'_Her hands are so soft, and her scent is so intoxicating._' He moved away from the contact. "I am not sick, I was merely contemplating."

Kagome lowered her hand back to her side.  
"Oh" She awkwardly looked around trying to find something to look at, anything besides the Taiyoukai in front of her. Sesshomaru stood silently, observing her actions and behavior. "Um, Sesshomaru." She was nervous and ringing her hands.  
"Yes?" she was still nervously ringing her hands.  
"Um, I don't wish to be a burden, but would it be possible for me to retrieve my bag. I left it back at the village in Inuyasha's Forest." Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.  
"No." Kagome's mouth fell open.   
"What!" she yelled. "What do you mean 'no'?" Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side slightly and leaned in.  
"I mean, no." She let out a frustrated growl.   
"That's not what I meant. I meant why not. What am I saying! I don't have to listen to you!" She angrily spun and made a move to go around him, but Sesshomaru's strong hand stopped her. "That is not a wise decision, I suggest you stand where you are." He pulled her into his chest her back pressed against his. She struggled against him kicking her legs in the air, trying with all her might to break free.  
"Let me go Sesshomaru, let me GO!" She struggled harder against him; all the while he was tightening his hold on her, compressing her lungs. Kagome's efforts to break free were slowly diminishing, as her eyesight started to blacken as she became lightheaded and passed out.

Sesshomaru sighed as he picked up the miko-demoness and headed back to the castle. The bundle in his grasp groaned and moved, Sesshomaru gazed down at her, wondering what she was dreaming about. He sighed again realizing her porcelain skin would be severely bruised in the morning. He had no doubts that after what had transpired she would try to run, she had after all wanted to retrieve her bag. He looked up upon hearing Iyasu gasp.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened? Is she okay? Were you attacked?" Aahiko silenced the frantic girl who was now hovering over her like a vulture over road kill.  
"Iyasu, I think it would be best if we let Lady Kagome have some breathing room, don't you?" Iyasu looked guilty for a moment before nodding. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you need me, I'll come running." Iyasu grabbed Aahiko's hand and they continued walking to the dojo.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the room and placed Kagome on the bed. He rubbed his temples; he was getting a migraine from just thinking about the one he was going to have when she woke up. His hands dropped down to his sides, he looked back over to the peaceful angel sleeping on _his_ bed. He walked over to her still form; her chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. As he stared down at her he couldn't help but be captivated by her, so many emotions in such a small body. He reached down and brushed a lock of hair from her face, his fingers lingered a moment stoking his thumb over her smooth cheek. He took his hand away to rest back at his side when a knock filtered through the door.  
"Come in." The door opened revealing Iyasu.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought that Lady Kagome could use a change of clothes." He nodded moving out of the way so she could get through.

Iyasu started to remove her clothing when she turned to Sesshomaru.   
"Do you mind?" She ushered Sesshomaru out of the room. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. '_It's not anything I haven't seen before. Ugh, women.' _ He waited outside his room for a few minutes when Aahiko came to talk to him.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, is everything all right, Iyasu said she was coming to your room, I am ashamed to say I thought the worst." Sesshomaru grunted.  
"Iyasu shoved me out of my room while she changes Kagome's clothing." Aahiko raised both eyebrows.  
"Oh and how is _Kagome _fairing Sesshomaru?" Aahiko chuckled lightly. Sesshomaru growled at Aahiko. "Sesshomaru, please, its obvious you like the girl." Sesshomaru growled louder. "Sesshomaru, I'm not making fun of you here, I being very serious. Sesshomaru, listen to me, don't mess this up. Lady Kagome is beautiful, strong, intelligent and she puts others before herself, even if it means sacrificing her own happiness. All I'm trying to say is just be nice to her don't scare her away." Sesshomaru stared at Aahiko his face still stoic, but his brain was racing. He nearly jumped when Iyasu exited his room.  
"Oh Aahiko, when did you get here? Better yet _why _are you here." Aahiko laughed nervously.   
"Come on Iyasu, its time for dinner." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru reentered his room rubbing his temples again. He sat on his bed next to Kagome, and looked at her.  
'_Is Aahiko right? Do I like her _that _way? Ugh, I can't be thinking these things. I do not need a woman. I am fine without one. Lonely but fine.' _He leaned down his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. This was not his day. Standing up he lifted Kagome and put her under the covers, removing his shirt he walked to the other side of the bed and slipped in between the sheets, falling into a light slumber.

Kagome groaned as she woke up, her head was pounding. She tried to stretch but found that she couldn't, she was being held by something. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed, Sesshomaru was holding her like she was some kind of teddy bear! She stared at the slumbering demon lord, his face was lax, much unlike what it normally looked like, he looked peaceful. It was hard to believe that someone who looked so peaceful asleep could be so evil when awake. She had never really looked at Sesshomaru before now; well she looked at him, but never looked so close. His markings seemed to be just skin not a tattoo at all, she noticed that the fluffy white thing was twitching somewhat. Her eyes widened and she almost giggled. It was a tail!   
'_And here I always though it was just the latest fashion sense.' _Her fingers were itching to touch it, just looking at it. It looked so soft, and fluffy, like puppies' fur.

She gave in to the urge and started petting it, Sesshomaru started making a strange noise and she abruptly stopped, when Sesshomaru turned towards her and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. She held her breath waiting for him to do something, but he never did he just continued to sleep. She released the breath she was holding and a wave of relief washed over her.  
'_That was scary, who knows what he would of done if he found me petting him like a puppy.' _She shivered at the thought. Sesshomaru mumbled something against her flesh, but it was to muffled to understand. Kagome relaxed after a while, Sesshomaru wasn't showing any signs of waking up, and she was content to stay where she was, the morning air was cold and Sesshomaru was acting like her own personal heater, even if he didn't know it.

She sighed as she began to become board, relaxing was nice but they had been lying like that for almost ten minutes. He moved again causing some of his hair to fall on her arm.  
'_Wow, his hair is so soft! I always thought that it would be course like Inuyasha's hair. Guess not.'_ She picked up a few strands of his hair and ran her fingers over it, it felt like there was water between her fingers. '_Wow, if his hair and tail are this soft, I wonder if his skin is a soft?' _There was a longing look in her eyes as she slowly reached a hand to his face, pausing just before she touched it to make sure he was sleeping. She took a deep breath and traced the two stripes on the side of his face with two of her fingers, his skin felt like velvet, his markings weren't raised up like she had thought they were just the same as the rest of him. She looked up to his brow, the blue crescent moon sat innocently, drawing her hand to it. She traced the crescent moon with her index finger admiring how perfect his face was.

She gasped when a clawed hand wrapped itself around her wrist forcefully. Sesshomaru looked at her with blank eyes.  
"What do you think you are doing to this Sesshomaru?" she stared at him her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the words to explain. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, girl?" Kagome paused for a moment.  
"I-I woke up and you were, and I tried to get up, but, soft tail, silky hair, so peaceful…" She trailed off hoping he understood what she was trying to say.  
"Girl, you make no sense." She glared at him and took a deep breath.

"I woke up this morning and I tried to stretch but you were holding on to me to tight, I was afraid to wake you up so I laid still for a while, but then I got board so I started to pet your tail and then you made a funny noise and burrowed your head in my neck and your hair was so soft so I played with it and then I touched your face." She inhaled a lungful of much needed air and search Sesshomaru's face for any sign of anger. Sesshomaru lay there, astonished that he had been so close to Kagome without even realizing it, and the fact that she had touched him in his sleep and he hadn't woken was a bit alarming. How was he even able to sleep so soundly with her in his bed? Realization struck him like a ton of bricks.   
'_I-I love her…"_

Kagome was trying to regain her hand from Sesshomaru's grasp, but he wasn't letting go. He was just lying there with a far off look on his face. She stopped trying to remove her hand, worried that there was something wrong with Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru, are-are you alright." He didn't answer her he just laid there unmoving. Kagome was growing increasingly worried about him, he still had a tight grip on her wrist and her hand was beginning to feel numb. She shook his shoulder to try and wake him from his stupor, but it wasn't working, he wasn't moving. She put a hand to his forehead. '_He feels a little warm, I hope he's not sick!' _She whined at the thought. Her Inu-youkai instincts taking over, she whined again in the vain hope it would gain his attention, but to no avail. '_Why do I even care what happens to him, its not like he's ever cared about me. If I could just get my hand back' _She grunted as she wrenched her hand away from his grasp. She shook Sesshomaru one more time as hard ash she could, he blinked. "Come on Sesshomaru, this isn't funny. Please wake up." She waited for a response she got nothing. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. "Please wake up, please?" she pleaded at him.

Sesshomaru froze at his realization something this big had happened without him even having a hint what was going on. Sure he thought about her, a lot, even when she was human she plagued his mind. But how could something of this magnitude have happened right under his nose. He was angry and shocked, he couldn't move or see, he could barley hear. Everything was black as facts sunk in. He was in love with a Miko-Demon, a beautiful Miko-Demon whom he knew nothing about, nothing! He could hear the distant sound of someone familiar calling his name. He just couldn't put his finger on which it was. He heard the voice again only this time it was a whine, he struggled to move, speak, anything but he couldn't. He heard it again, pleading for him to get up, the smell of tears hit his nostrils, stinging his senses. _Kagome… _

He shot up, startling the crying girl in his lap. He looked down at her tear-streaked face, shock written all over it.  
"S- Sesshomaru?" His heart clenched, her voice sounded so helpless. He was surprised when she launched at him, flinging her arms around his neck. "I was so worried." She let go so she was face-to-face with him. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome smiled and resumed hugging the life from him. She let go and sat back down on the bed. She frowned when she remembered what happened before hand. She turned to Sesshomaru fury in her eyes,  
"Where the hell do you get off suffocating me like that? You could have killed me, not to mention the audacity you had to bring me in here!" She fumed. Sesshomaru's eyes almost widened. "This Sesshomaru is not audacious, girl, and you will refrain from referring me to such." He threw the covers off and swung himself out of his bed. Kagome looked on in cautious curiosity. Sesshomaru callously tore Kagome from the bed and carried her back to her room where he dropped her on her bed. She watched him storm out, her mouth open in shock.

Kagome had dressed herself and was now pacing angrily back and forth in her room, muttering curses under her breath. She had been locked in her bedroom once again and she couldn't get out, even with her best efforts. She growled and stomped her foot, she was beyond angry now. The second she got out Sesshomaru was going to get a piece of her mind. She just had to figure out how to escape first.

Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day she sat down on her bed. She would just have to wait until someone came and got her. She waited for and hour until she got restless. Getting up to pound on the door it opened. Iyasu poked her head through and came in when she spotted her.  
"Oh, Kagome, your dressed that's good. It's almost time for dinner. I came to get you, come follow me." Kagome almost jumped for joy when she was free of that dreaded room. She just had to get through dinner and then she'd be home free!

"Um, Iyasu? With whom shall I be dining with?" Iyasu frowned.  
"I'm sorry but you will be dining alone tonight, Sesshomaru has left to patrol his lands but an hour ago." Kagome frowned feigning disappointment, when truthfully she couldn't be happier. She really didn't want to see Sesshomaru. She got through dinner quickly, and waved off Iyasu saying she wanted to find her room herself, but she yell for her if she got lost. Iyasu smiled and waved goodbye. Kagome grinned darkly, she was finally alone and the castle doors were only a few feet away. She calmly walked over to them, but was halted by the guards. "Lady Kagome." The guard started while blocking her way. She smiled pleasantly.  
"Oh, I was going to go to the garden for a little while. Is that okay?" The guard looked at her suspiciously but nodded. "It is fine, I will accompany you." He left no room for argument and she had to stop a frown of disappointment. "That sounds wonderful." She chirped, hiding the malice with a high-pitched tone. They walked together in awkward silence until they finally reached the garden. The castle wall was low here, low enough for her to jump over and escape. She smiled to the guard and looked at her surroundings. It was just her and the guard, she didn't sense anyone else. She checked again to make sure. "So, do you enjoy working for Sesshomaru?" He looked at her oddly.  
"He isn't so bad you know, working with him is much better then working with some of the other lords." She nodded in false understanding. She looked at him regretfully, he seemed so nice, she hated to get him into trouble, but then again she wanted to escape more.  
"Well then I'm afraid going to have to apologize."  
"For what?" She concentrated her miko powers into her hand.  
"For this." She threw the pink ball at him and he fell unconscious. She wasted no time. She leaped over the wall and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

She had run for miles, never stopping not even when she felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. She ran until she finally collapsed unable to move her legs. She was breathing hard and wildly aware of her surroundings, praying to anyone who would listen that Sesshomaru wouldn't find her. She realized that she was in the middle of the woods, trees were all around her, and a for-boding feeling crept its way into her. She rested until she was able to stand. Kagome forced herself up to her feet and swayed a bit before steadying. She took a few deep breaths and started slowly dragging her feet. She walked endlessly and her feet felt like rocks. She was tired and hungry, wanting nothing more than to fall to the ground and sleep. But she kept on walking; her desire to get back to Inuyasha's Forest and away from Sesshomaru was stronger than her desire to sleep.

Hours later she leaned against a tree resting her eyes for only a moment. The wind shifted, blowing in her direction.  
'People, I smell people! They're close by, not too far, just a little longer! Come on Kagome you can make it. You can make it!' She started to sprint with new found strength. Edo village came into sight and the fires of the night before were just starting to burn out, meaning the villagers would all be sleeping. Whipping the sweat from her brow she came to the well. She touched the lip of the well, making sure this wasn't just a dream. Flesh met cold wood and she wasted no time. She was gone, in through the well and back into the future, if only for a while.


	4. Passion mixed with Misunderstanding

Chapter 3!

Sesshomaru was livid. He had been gone only a few hours and she had escaped! He was well past angry, but there was a pang of something in his gut. He was upset that she would just up and leave like she had. But Sesshomaru realized he had been nothing but cruel to the girl, he had been the one to drive her away, this was entirely his fault. He had found the guard in the garden unconscious, the scent of magic laced in the air around him. He turned enraged eyes on Iyasu.  
"You left her to walk to her room _alone." _She lowered her head in shame her eyes to the floor and nodded. Sesshomaru almost roared, scaring Iyasu to stumble back a few steps. He swiftly spun around on his heel and stormed through the garden to the wall. He leaped over the wall and followed her scent into the forest. He grew angrier when he noticed where this direction led; back to his half-brother. He ran faster, secretly hoping to catch her before she made it to his brother.

Kagome looked up to see the familiar roof of the well house. She jumped out and landed gracefully on her feet. She opened the well house and ran inside.   
"Hello? I'm home!" Her voice echoed through the house but no one answered. Kagome knew what that meant; her family had probably gone on vacation, or to see a sick relative. So she was stuck here alone, with almost nothing to do. So she sat in front of the T.V. watching some stupid show, her eyes glazed over as she began to think things over. Sesshomaru was an anomaly, a hot one, but still. She thought about all the things that had happened to her, Inuyasha, Naraku and Sesshomaru. She knew she was waaay over Inuyasha, she had been though hell for two hundred years and after a while she had stopped thinking about him. Her eyes popped out and she chocked. She had been thinking about Sesshomaru through most of the years with Naraku. He had been one of the main people that had gotten her through that horrible time. "_No way that is so not possible, no I refuse to believe that. He hates me, he could never love me. Love? Wait what the hell. This is so wrong! This is Sesshomaru we are talking about." _Kagome got up and headed for the shower, hoping to relive some of her stress. She relaxed herself in the warm water. Letting it wash over her tense muscles. She sighed when she had to get out, walking into her bedroom she dressed in her pajamas and laid down in her bed. She lay there for a while tossing in her sheets, somehow missing the warmth of a certain Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru rushed into the clearing snarling, she was nowhere in sight. He snarled again when his half-brother burst into the clearing.  
"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here"! Inuyasha stopped yelling when he saw the red leaking into his brother's eyes.  
"Where is she?"   
"How the hell should I know, you kidnapped 'er. Besides why should I care about the bitch?" Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha against a tree.  
"You will not insult her, Inuyasha, now, where is she?" his voice was deadly calm, Inuyasha was begging to panic. Inuyasha was taken aback, why would his brother care so much about Kagome?  
"I don't know where the wench is, and I don't care!" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru squeezed his throat harder and Inuyasha had to struggle for breath.  
" A-alright, I might have an idea." Sesshomaru loosened his grip a bit allowing his brother to breath. He gasped for breath a little. "She-she might have gone home." He coughed out.  
"Where is her home?" Inuyasha raised his hand and pointed at the well. "In there." Sesshomaru growled. "Now is not the time to play games with me Inuyasha."  
"I ain't playin' games with you Sesshomaru, that bitch lives through there, it's a portal or somthin'. Just wait, she'll be back. She _always _comes back." Inuyasha smirked and kicked Sesshomaru off him and ran back to the village.

Kagome shot up and frantically looked around her, she let out a relived breath. It had been a dream, she was thankful that it was only that. Naraku had abused her for so long, the nightmares just wouldn't end. She sighed as she took another shower and dressed. Sesshomaru would probably come looking for her, and knowing him, he just might destroy the village, and she would not allow that. She grabbed her black Jan sport backpack and took some of the essentials. She could hunt her own food, so she didn't need that; it was clothes, that were a must. She opened her dresser and looked for some outfits. Jeans, short shorts, tank-tops cargo pants, wife-beaters and her army boots. All, of course, in black. Slinging the pack over her shoulders she made her way to the well.

Sesshomaru had been sitting at the well for hours now, growing more and more impatient by the minute. He relaxed his head against the wood and closed his eyes for a moment. He jumped up when he sensed magic in the air and the intoxicating scent of Kagome. She flipped gracefully out of the well only to be met by two golden eyes, two very angry eyes.   
"S-Sesshomaru, I- I can explain I" She was cut off as Sesshomaru threw her to the ground. And she let out a small cry when her head collided with the ground. Sesshomaru was on top of her in a second, his eyes almost completely red. "S-Sesshomaru, I- are you" Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment wiggling under him trying to get away. Sesshomaru crushed his lips upon hers in a dominating manner. Kagome stopped struggling beneath him, to shocked to do anything, after a while she started to respond. She reached her hands timidly and tangled them in his hair, pulling him closer. Sesshomaru growled lightly in his chest and Kagome immediately took her hands away and stopped responding, thinking it a warning. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, her lips red and panting.

"Why did you stop?" She looked at him confused and turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact.  
"I- but you growled, weren't you mad I-I" He put a finger to her lips to silence her.   
"This Sesshomaru was not angered by you, quite the opposite." She gasped and blushed profusely. "W-what?" Sesshomaru grinned slyly. "Come, we must return to the castle." He said as he stood an offered a hand. She hesitated a moment before she took it and stood. She folded her arms together and rubbed her hand on her arm as if she were cold. Kagome looked around nervously and scuffed her feet. "What is wrong, Kagome?"  
"Its just, I." She looked down her bangs covering her eyes and Sesshomaru could smell the scent of her unshed tears.  
"What is it? What troubles you?" Kagome grabbed her shirt above her heart.  
"I, I don't want to get hurt again." She whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She was afraid of getting hurt again, it was his entire fault, again He stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms. She latched onto him like a lifeline, and she cried, cried until Sesshomaru was sure her tears were dried out. So they sat there for a while Sesshomaru rocking her sobbing form until she finally fell asleep. He gazed down at Kagome, her eyes were red and puffy, she looked so fragile, and he felt the urge to protect her. He cradled her in his arms and held her close.  
'_What could have made her cry like this, it could not have been her stay at the castle, it would have to be something done to her over time. Oh Kagome, what are you hiding from me?' _

Kagome woke up in the familiar room as she had before. She looked around; at the end of her bed was a beautiful kimono. She slipped out of her silk sheets and held the kimono up.  
'_I can't believe he is going to let me wear this. It's so nice, what if I ruin it? What if he gets mad __and- no Kagome, just wear it. He will probably be furious if you don't.' _She quickly slipped it on, loving the feeling of the silk on her skin. She walked to the door but stopped, maybe she could just walk through it. She walked forward fully intent on walking through it, just as she had before, she was just about to reach it when, 'Bam' 'Thud' 'Owww" Kagome rubbed her nose. '_Okay, that was a _bad _idea.' _Kagome looked up as Aahiko opened the door.  
"Are you alright Lady Kagome?" Aahiko held out a hand to the fallen woman and she gratefully took it.  
"Thanks." She muttered while looking at the ground.   
"My pleasure, but tell me, what _are _you doing on the floor?" Kagome looked down and laughed a little.  
"Well last time I fell through the door, so I figured this time I could walk through it." Aahiko looked at her as if she had grown another head. "What?"  
"Um, Lady Kagome, it is not the _door_ that allowed you to go through, it is _you_ that let you go through." Kagome looked at him blankly.  
"Huh?" Aahiko let out a light chuckle.  
"I believe it is one of you powers, as it is mine."  
"You mean _you _can walk through walls too?" Kagome poke him in the chest.   
"Yes I can, and if Lord Sesshomaru allows it, I just might be able to teach you." Kagome beamed up at him. "Now, as much as I would love to stay and talk with you all morning, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the dining hall." Kagome smiled.  
"Oh! Okay then, lets go."

Sesshomaru sat down in his chair in the dinning hall. Playing back his encounter with Kagome over and over. It bothered him that she was keeping something from him. But _why _did it bother him, he loved her but was he _in _love with her.  
'_Uhg, now I'm getting a migraine.' _He sighed and ran his hands down his face and rubbed his eyes. He was getting way to many migraines, and it was starting to play on his last nerve.


End file.
